Embodiments of the invention generally relate to organic x-ray detectors. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to organic x-ray detectors including oxygen and moisture getter layers.
Digital x-ray detectors fabricated with continuous photodiodes have potential applications for low cost digital radiography as well as for rugged, light-weight and portable detectors. Digital x-ray detectors with continuous photodiodes have an increased fill factor and potentially higher quantum efficiency. The continuous photodiode generally includes organic photodiodes (OPDs). A scintillator which converts x-ray to visible light is generally disposed on top of the OPDs.
Typical organic x-ray detectors are subject to performance degradation upon exposure to oxygen and/or moisture. Possible degradation mechanisms include one or both of oxidation of electrode materials and oxidation of organic materials (e.g., OPD materials). During the post OPD deposition process, such as, scintillator deposition, encapsulation, laser repair, or operation, OPD has a high chance of exposure to air. Most organic based photodiodes are sensitive to oxygen and/or moisture, and hence need to be protected from the oxygen-containing air. A hermetic seal is thus desirable to achieve a reliable OPD and organic x-ray detector. Typical x-ray detectors include a top cover along with edge seals. However, edge sealants are generally more permeable for moisture and oxygen than the top cover, and edge ingress of moisture/oxygen may be a limiting factor for long-term stability.
Therefore, there is a need for x-ray detector configurations with improved oxygen and moisture getter layers.